


银光碎形曼波

by MistIris



Series: 爱，时间机器与宇宙飞碟 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIris/pseuds/MistIris
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 爱，时间机器与宇宙飞碟 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	银光碎形曼波

01

朴灿烈捡到那个仿生人是在一个月光过于明亮的夜晚，他从研究所——抑或者说，已然构成他真正意义上的“家”的那栋建筑物中央闭塞的实验室走出来，踱步到外头的檐廊上，试图用午夜清新而冷冽的空气抚慰因长时间集中思绪而发胀的大脑。

就是在那出奇圆满的月亮下，在被侵染成烟蓝色的松林与水泥径的边缘，他看到了那个浑身赤裸的仿生人毫无生气地卧在路边。

那实在是很难不注意到——这晚的夜空异常晴朗，没有一片薄云来试图遮掩月华的清辉。仿生人细腻光洁的人造皮肤沐浴着温柔的月色，白皙透亮得几乎让人疑心是在自体发光，毁损的腹部裸露着探出来几缕细细的金属丝线，银色微光一闪一闪，仿佛是在冲着他眨眼睛。

——一个成色很好的S.E 54型仿生人。毫无疑问是Sanders公司的正品。初步判断：主体完好，受损程度极轻。

朴灿烈在定下这个结论的时候才惊觉自己已不自觉地跨过了研究所的升降门，越过了那条三米来宽的水泥路，在清凉的夜风之中，走到了那个仿生人跟前，蹲下来仔细打量。

这年头被弃置在街头的仿生人并不罕见。毕竟，即便是在癌症已被攻克的22世纪，冲动消费和虚荣浪费的人性劣根仍旧无药可解；人们受到天花乱坠的商业广告和超低首付利率的蛊惑，兴冲冲地将一个个精致的、智能的、功能全面的仿生人请回家，却最终发觉蓄能和维护费用超乎自身的消费能力。所以，只要你不是那种目不斜视地永远在主干道上行色匆匆的人（遗憾的是，绝大多数人都是的），你能够轻而易举地在首尔现存的堆满垃圾的破旧小巷里发现废弃毁损的仿生人堆积成山的尸体，支离破碎、惨不忍睹，所有稍微值钱些的零部件都被拆解剥离，拿去换上几杯鸡尾酒或者一块崭新的显示屏。

而面前这个S.E 54几近完好无损。

意识到这一点，朴灿烈不禁拧紧了眉头。

有钱到哪种地步的疯子才会将一个S.E 54随意丢弃？他思忖着。它能够维持这副完整的品相，意味着它一定刚刚被弃置不久。要知道，别说那一寸造价500美元的高级仿生人造皮肤了，它体内的每一缕管线拆开都能卖个好价钱，更别提那漂亮脑壳里头的高级芯片......

何况，瞧瞧这张脸，这分明是个金贵至极的定制款。

他记得标准款的S.E 54有着一张大众脸，Sanders Enterprise抓取了数亿人的面容数据库，用算法平均出来的一张脸。研究表明这样的面孔具有非凡的亲和力，能够让仿生人更好地融入客户所需的使用环境。毕竟，根据他们公布出来的数据，80%的客户购买仿生人都是应用于工作场景，将它们的外形制造得太漂亮太出众只会招致不必要的麻烦。

眼前的这个显然不是标准型。它有着一张足以称得上非常美丽的、令人心醉的面孔，小巧精致的头骨，东亚人种的清秀眉目和白皙肤色。

在看清楚这张脸的瞬间，朴灿烈的心缩紧了。

02

他花了好大的功夫将那个S.E 54 搬回了自己的办公室，又小心翼翼地拆开它的外壳，将里面细密的管线排查完毕，重新焊接上了那些破碎的细小电路。

这一切工作完成之后，火红的朝阳已经自东面的松林爬进了办公室的玻璃窗。

他匆匆一瞥之下的判断没有错——仿生人受损的程度微乎其微。且不说这种造价高昂的高级定制仿生人在购买时往往能获赠保修服务，这种级别的故障本身就费不了多大维修费用——因而，他实在是想不通，它的前任主人会出于什么样的想法，就为了这么一丁点儿小毛病，将如此精致的高级仿生人随随便便地丢在路边。

他端详着那张无可挑剔的漂亮面孔。办公室里的荧光灯雪亮而刺眼，更别提此刻温煦的日光也已经斜斜地照了进来。在这让一切阴翳都无可遁形的明亮之中，他再次确认了这个令他心潮摇荡的认知——

它真的很像他的世勋。

可是......可是一切已经过去如此之久了。

不是五六年，不是七八年，不是十一二年，而是将近二十年了。过于久远的时间，已经将那些鲜明的细节碾碎成齑粉，他愈是徒劳地奋力去握紧，便愈发迅速地逃离他的掌心。以至于，到最后，他发觉自己最终苦守的不过是一段朦胧的残片——那其中充斥着太多炫目的光晕，太多盛夏的香气，甜美的欢愉，意味不明的欢声笑语，以至于越来越不像一段真实存在过的记忆，而更像是从脑海深处抓取那些最美好的印象，拼拼凑凑出来的一段香梦。在那一切的一切中央，就是他的世勋。

事实上，在看到这个S.E 54之前，他甚至怀疑自己是否真的记得世勋的样子，怀疑在长达十数年苦寻未果之后，如果再让他见到那个人——那个改变了他一生、塑造了他一生的人，他是否真的还能够认出他来。

现在他知道答案了。

可是，为什么呢？

为什么，一个没有生命的仿生人，会拥有与他心爱之人分毫不差的面孔呢？

03

“——昨晚我听见您叫我'世勋'。”

银色筷子从朴灿烈指间滑落，与瓷盘相碰发出一声脆响。朴灿烈不动声色地重新将它拾了起来，没有接话，只是继续埋下脑袋去应付碗里的拉面。吸吮吞咽的声音填满空荡荡的起居室。

他脑子里一团乱麻，心底泛起一阵不该有的尴尬。

其实，完全没有必要感到尴尬。仿生人不会介意他的沉默，就像它不会介意他昨夜放肆的索取。在那美丽而柔软的外壳之下，它只是一团高级纤维、硅胶、金属管线和微型芯片的聚合体，程序会让它永远作出恰当和得体的反应。正如此刻，那世界上最先进的正子脑处理器正在以他察觉不到的高速运算着，从传感器里捕捉他的呼吸频率、肾上腺素分泌等等诸如此类之类的指标，来判断出他对这个话题并不感冒。于是，下一刻它会放弃这个话题，从它那不断完善的人类语言素材库中，搜索另一个适用于“寒暄”的内容，不动声色地提出。

在实验室里，S.E 54是朴灿烈所能祈求的最佳助手。他们之间的配合亲密无间，研究的进度也因而突飞猛进——在朴灿烈乐观的预计里，微型时光机的第一次试验在两周之内就能够顺利进行了。

但在实验室外，朴灿烈总是小心翼翼地避免与仿生人进行过多的交流。即便它在过去的两个多月里一直同他住在同一个屋檐下。

他分不清自己这种抗拒心理是为了打碎某种幻觉，还是为了形成某种幻觉。

“更高级、更智能、更先进、更人性化”——Sanders那无孔不入的弹出式植入广告仍旧孜孜不倦地以每日两到三次的频率冲击他的大脑。朴灿烈必须承认，这广告绝无虚假夸张成分，它的确很“人性化”——程序的算法总在不断升级优化，最终演变出一种令主人最为适应的行为与语言模式，近似于以假乱真的“性格。同时，它们永远温顺、永远体贴、永远知心。朴灿烈似乎不止一次地从新闻里听说过类似的故事——在某国的某个市里，一个伤心欲绝或者单纯丧失理智的可怜人无可救药地迷上了自己的仿生人，甚至想同它正式结婚，让它成为自己法律意义上真正的伴侣......

他太清醒，他做不到。他无法真正将它视作一个活生生的人，一个朋友或者伴侣。那严密的算法和精妙的程序之后，并没有所谓的自我意识。仿生人再怎么像人，本质仍是机器。美丽的、敏感的、惟妙惟肖的机器，仍旧只是机器。

与此同时，他又缺乏那种将仿生人视作一样“物品”的冷酷——他回忆起实验室里的同事头一次见到他的仿生人S.E 54时那诧异又颇有些玩味的眼神。它是如此美丽。以至于他们都假定朴灿烈在那些彻夜不眠的夜晚里，除了核对实验数据之外还对它做了许多的别的事情...实际上没有。什么也没有发生。

...直到昨天晚上。一个错误的、迷乱的、被酒精支配的晚上。

朴灿烈摇了摇脑袋，试图将记忆碎片中无端涌出来的活色生香的片段给生生掐断、掩埋。他暗自咒骂Sanders先生和他的公司里的那群兢兢业业的工程师——为什么连这些细节都模拟得栩栩如生？金属管线里调配好的化学物质、仿生皮肤下密布的神经电路，将情动时的潮红和其他妙不可言的生理反应都模拟得足以乱真。当他拥抱S.E 54那具变得温热的身体时，他真的以为自己在拥抱他的世勋......那个在他15岁时出现，又在两年后毫无征兆地不告而别的恋人。

想到这里，他不得不再一次提醒自己：这不过是程序设计好的一切。就像仿生人S.E 54此刻从饭桌另一头投过来的眼神，眉头轻轻牵动着，清澈的眼眸闪烁，仿佛真的盈满了对他的担忧。

“...其实，”仿生人眨了眨眼睛，“如果你愿意，你可以叫我世勋的。”

小心翼翼的忐忑语气，将他本就混乱的大脑被搅得天翻地覆。

世勋。世勋。

其实我多么希望你就是世勋。

——如果不是一抬头便瞧见那串缀在他锁骨边缘的产品编码，朴灿烈或许会真的脱口而出那个名字。

PRODUCTS BY SANDERS ENTERPRISE, TYPE 54.

眉飞色舞的英文花体字，在日光下熠熠生辉。太耀眼的银光，令他的眼球一阵刺痛。

一股无因的燥郁从他腹部升腾起来，他皱起眉头，狠狠将筷子朝着碟中一摔，用手背揩了揩嘴，几乎是从齿缝间挤出了这句话——“可是你不是世勋。”

04

实验仍旧在有条不紊地进行着。

一旦进入工作状态，朴灿烈面对仿生人的尴尬和无所适从便烟消云散。在实验室的环境里，它便是朴灿烈所能祈求的最完美的工作搭档——不多嘴，不犯蠢，不会像从前他手下的那些研究生一样冒冒失失地搞错数据，也从不会误解他的话语。

最后的时刻已然到来，仿生人和它的主人看着时光机亮起了表明运行正常的第一道白光。参数已经设定，白色的光轮开始呼啸着开始旋转，转速越来越快，那道白色光晕似乎要蛊惑着朴灿烈走进去，走入那道时空的隧道。

可就在他迟疑的那一瞬间，仿生人已经抢先走进了那束白光之中，摁下了传送键。

朴灿烈想伸手去制止它——电光石火之间，他在最后一秒察觉到了有什么不对劲。参数不对劲，算法不对劲，传输完成之后，机器必然走向崩溃——仿生人一定先于他得出了这个结论，但仍旧义无反顾地走入了白光之中，仿佛圣徒决然地接受属于他的使命。

朴灿烈的头仿佛被狠狠撞击了一般疼得厉害，时光机不断转动的白色光束如此炫目，他甚至不能够完全睁开自己的眼睛。他踉跄着扑了个空，只能看着仿生人的影子隐没在白色光晕之中。它是一个仿生人啊。他想。一团高级纤维、硅胶、金属管线和微型芯片的聚合，一台没有生命的机器......它会根据程序算法对外界输入的信息作出即时反馈，这并不意味着它具备自我意识......

真的如此吗？

他努力地去寻找即将消失在白色光晕里的仿生人的眼睛，那双秀丽的、清澈的，此刻显得有些哀伤的眼睛。那是货真价实的哀伤，也是货真价实的情感。既然爱情不过是苯基乙胺和内啡呔在人体内施展的小小魔法，在仿生人的基线里为什么不能再现这一奇迹？输入、处理、产生反馈，人脑运行的机制和人工智能又有什么区别？这么浅显的道理，朴灿烈竟然是这时才想明白。

也许...有时候当你爱一个人太深，你反而根本不会观察他。

时光机加速地嗡嗡作响，那嚎叫声简直震耳欲聋。在这仿佛能穿透苍穹的巨响之中，仿生人冲着他动了动嘴唇。朴灿烈的耳朵完全捕捉不到他的轻软的声线，他是用双眼辨别出他的口型的。他辨别出了那个句子，上一次，他的世勋与他告别的时候，一模一样的那个句子————————

“我 们 会 再 度 重 遇 在 时 间 的 尽 头。”

05

时光机发出了最后一声悲鸣后，果不其然地萎靡着冒出一股青烟，宣告报废。白光消散过后，实验室是一片惨淡的黑暗。朴灿烈想，他一会得在实验日志上写下：头一次试验是一场失败的试验。传输的确成功了，却造就了一张没有返程的单程车票。

他的世勋被隔绝在了时空的另一头。那正是他小时候与他相遇的年份，那个年代仿生人科技还未被发明，这意味着他的蓄电至多能够维持两年。而正是在那两年之后，当时名不见经传的工程师Sanders发布了他制造的震惊世界的第一款仿生人。那时候朴灿烈还在念大学，他记得那时候的媒体都说，“那简直像是从未来窃取的科技”。

朴灿烈的头依然很疼。他的手指在口袋里摸索了半天，这才想起自己已经许久没有抽过烟。他去盥洗室洗了把脸，走出实验室外的檐廊。秋天还没有到来，但这个清晨的空气格外地冷冽，细细密密地扑在他脸上。他的意识现在清醒过来了，思维再一次活络。他现在明白了——他们每一次的告别，都是为了下一次必然的相见。

他低头看了一眼手表，上面的时间显示是早上六点半，考虑到时光机的误差，那一头应当是个阳光明媚的下午。他的记忆理当没有出错。再过两个小时，就到了Sanders公司的上班时间，他会给公司销售部下一个订单，向他们预订一个定制款的S.E Type 54。他会将他的定制需求参数用全息图像发送到公司邮箱。然后，再过个把小时，那位富可敌国的Sanders先生会亲自向他致电，声明这笔订单将不会收取他任何费用，因为“本质上，这是一场等待了二十年的完璧归赵。”然后再过半月，一个崭新的S.E 54会出现在他的实验室门前。白纸一般懵懂的，人格尚待填充的，他的世勋。

想到这里，朴灿烈忽然有些紧张起来。

他要对他说的第一句话是什么呢？毕竟，对于世勋来说，这才是他们真正意义上的第一次见面。

“你绝对不知道我为这一刻等待了多久。”

——不行，这太普通了。他在脑海里否决了这个选项。

“虽然是第一次见面，但是我爱你的时间已超过人生的一半光阴。”

——这样...似乎又显得有些矫情。

又或者...只是这样就好了：

“你和我想象中的你一模一样。”

06

时空传输强烈的脉冲波令S.E 54重心全失，他一下跌倒在了面前那片茂密的青草丛里。如果他是个货真价实的人类，一定会止不住地呕吐一番。但此刻他不过是轻轻地绊了一跤，滋滋的电流从眼前一闪而过，仅此而已。

这次的传输很顺利，其实他知道每一次都会顺利的。他总是会跌倒在这片草丛里，草丛后方的篮球场也总是会有一个刚刚酣畅淋漓地打了一场球、此刻正大步流星地朝着这个方向过来的15岁少年。那个少年每一次都会发现他，焦急地三步并作两步地跑上前，伸出一只手想去扶他。

在他转过头来之前，他便知道自己会看到怎样的一个人——高高瘦瘦的少年，头发留得长长的，稚嫩的秀气面孔因着一路小跑的缘故而微微泛着红，漂亮的桃仁眼藏不住少年的心动。

某种程度上来说，S.E 54想，15岁的朴灿烈比35岁的朴教授聪明得多，起码这个朴灿烈只花了不到0.1秒就能认清这个事实——他每次都会对他一见钟情。永远如此，毫无例外。

“——你和我想象中的你一模一样。”他对少年说。这句话从逻辑上漏洞百出。可是少年没有纠结那些乱七八糟的问题。他没有动用自己的高级传感器和探测器，就能感受到他现在急剧上升的体温，看见他的精灵般的尖耳朵末端泛着可疑的红。他听着少年笨拙地做了自我介绍，然后吞吞吐吐地问他，他叫什么名字。

于是他笑了笑。他说：

“我叫世勋。你可以叫我世勋。”


End file.
